Reencuentro
by Spanish.with.swag
Summary: Xavier se había unido al Inazuma Japón. Todo estaba bien, hasta que un día se reencuentra con alguien que le dará muchos dolores de cabeza... Apesto en los summaries, lo sé, pero es mi primer fic así que no seáis malos :) Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster y Ulvida/Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí y este es mi primer fanfic así que sed benevolentes porfa. Ya aviso, estoy en plena adolescencia y mi mente es medio pervertida, y no quiero herir ninguna mente sensible. Avisados quedáis **

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5 y este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. No me demandéis que soy pobre.**_

-Uff puf uf puff…- cierto equipo llamado Inazuma Japón se encontraba entrenando. Los jugadores no paraban de correr de un lado a otro, ya llevaban 6 horas de entrenamiento intensivo seguidas.

-Mark no podríamos parar un poco, a este paso creo que mis pulmones se van a colapsar- se quejaba Shawn Froste.

-Shawn tiene razón, capitán… a este paso alguno va acabar en el hospital- Jack se unió a las protestas.

-¡Pero tenemos que entrenar!, ¿cómo vamos a mejorar si no practicamos lo suficiente?-.

-¡Mark ya está bien!, a este paso te vas a cargar a tu equipo- le advirtió Celia, que ya estaba viendo que a este paso el Inazuma Japón pasaría a ser un recuerdo.

-Vaaaaaaaale de acuerdo, os doy el resto del día libre chicos, que hoy lo habéis hecho muy bien-.

Nada más decir esto, todos los jugadores salieron disparados hacia sus respectivas casas, con temor a que al capitán le diese por cambiar de idea y los pusiera a correr otra vez.

-Pues si que había cansancio… bueno yo mejor también me voy- Mark se fue junto a Celia, Silvia y Camellia.

Xavier se dirigía a su casa. De tanto correr, su pelo estaba a conjunto con su piel. ``Cómo se ha pasado Mark hoy… entrenar si, pero matarnos no´´. Andando por la calle, una chica colisionó contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Auch… pero que ha pasado…-

-Ay lo siento, es que tengo prisa y no te hab… ¿Xavier?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom… ¿Bellatrix?-

Teníais que haber visto la cara de Xavier en aquel momento, fue épica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, ¿tú y el resto no os habíais quedado en el orfanato Don Sol después de lo de la Academia Alius?- preguntó Xavier, con una cara parecida a esto: O.O

-¿Y? No pretenderás que me pase la vida allí metida, para que me dé un ataque del claustrofobia o algo… La verdad es que ya hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿sabes qué? Los del orfanato y yo nos hemos matriculado en el Instituto Raimon. Estamos hartos de las clases en Don Sol, y a parte queremos vida social…- explicó Bellatrix.

-Ahhh… pues está bien…-

-¿Te parece mal o algo?- preguntó Bellatrix, preocupada por si le había parecido mal que se hayan matriculado en el mismo instituto que él.

-¡No! No es eso, es que Jordan está conmigo en el equipo, y Gazelle y Torch en el equipo de Korea, y no sé me gusta que vayáis al Raimon pero no me quedan muchos amigos muy cercanos en el orfanato por eso no me emociono. Además, Mark nos ha matado a entrenar y estoy que me caigo- los jugadores del Inazuma le iban a guardar rencor a Mark por semejante sesión de entrenamiento.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca…- se quejó ella.

-Pero nuestra amistad ya se sobreentiende- le contestó él, con una de esas irresistibles sonrisas que a ella le hacían dudar si darle un tortazo o un beso.

-Ya… bueno tengo que irme que tengo mucha prisa, si tal un día me paso a veros entrenar a ti y a Jordan en el Inazuma Japón-

-¿Y tú como sabes que estamos en el..- a Xavier no le dio tiempo a terminar.

-Las noticias vuelan… bueno me voy ¡Chao!- y Bellatrix se fue corriendo.

…...….…..

Xavier llegó a su casa. Ya había oscurecido. Tiró su equipo de entrenamiento en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Le gustaba la idea de que los del orfanato se uniesen al Instituto Raimon, sería como en los viejos tiempos. Volvería a estar con Bellatrix. Hacia algún tiempo que no se veían, pero ella seguía como siempre. Guapa, natural, de carácter fuerte. Con su pelo azul, con sus mechones blancos, su gran corazón, sus grandes ojos, sus grandes tet… ¡DIOS! ¡Pero cómo pensaba esas cosas! Todo era culpa de las hormonas de la adolescencia. A él le gustaba Bellatrix desde hace tiempo (para que negarlo), pero no le gustaba por su aspecto físico. Pero claro, aunque le guste por cómo es por dentro, eso no cambia sus grandes… atributos. Xavier empezó a notar un extraño calor.

-Mejor empiezo a borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, que viendo lo contentas que están mis hormonas esto va a acabar mal…-

Se dio una ducha (bastante fría, para ``liberar tensiones´´), cenó y se fue a dormir. No sabía lo que le iba a esperar mañana…

**Bueno que tal? He intentado currármelo, aunque es mi primer fic y he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible (lo siento si es una birria). Si vais a hacer críticas constructivas y honestas, dejad reviews porfiii, que así puedo mejorar. No sé si voy a poner lemon, me lo tengo que pensar. El próximo cap. estará más interesante, lo prometo. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Voy a continuar con la historia. Aviso, temas de contenido sugerente, I'm so sorry :D Pensamientos de los personajes en comillas (`` ´´)**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5 y este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. No me demandéis que soy pobre.**_

Era la hora del entrenamiento. El Inazuma Japón estaba entrenando duramente (a Mark parece que le gusta ver sufrir a su equipo). Bellatrix había ido a verlos entrenar. Y no sólo fue ella: Ark, Kiburn, Wittz, Nero y más gente, no sólo del Génesis, si no del orfanato Don Sol habían ido a verlos entrenar. Todos estaban contentos. Todos menos cierto pelirrojo ojiverde. ¿El motivo? Ark. Si, Ark. ¿Y porqué Ark? Porque estaba hablando muy animadamente con Bellatrix. DEMASIADO animadamente según su punto de vista.

-¡CUIDADO XAVIER!-.

-¿Qu…- Xavier sintió un enorme dolor en la cara y a partir de ahí estaba todo negro en su memoria.

Varios minutos después…

-Hmpf…- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

-Gracias al cielo que estás bien Xavier, ya pensé que te había dejado K.O. del golpe- se disculpaba Jordan.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Aquí tu excelente amigo Jordan, que te ha mandado un balonazo en la cara y te ha dejado inconsciente-le explicó Caleb.

``Seguramente me habría querido pasar el balón, pero me lo tiró muy fuerte y me dijo que me apartara, pero cómo estaba mirando a Ark y a Bellatrix no me dio tiempo´´ pensó él.

-Oye, mejor que hoy dejes el entrenamiento y te vayas a descansar, que con el golpe que te has dado es mejor no arriesgar- propuso Nathan.

-Es cierto. Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, no vaya ser que te algo de camino a casa-.

Justo cuando Xavier iba a decir que no hacia falta, que podía seguir entrenando, se dió cuenta de que quién había dicho eso era Bellatrix. Entonces cambió de idea.

-Si, mejor será que vuelva a casa. De verdad te agradecería que me acompañaras-.

Y se pusieron en camino. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Por fin había conseguido que ella y Ark dejasen de hablar. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso. Muy celoso. Se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Bellatrix no habían cambiado desde el orfanato Don Sol. ``Debería intentar algo con ella… o no…´´.

-Ya hemos llegado-.

Xavier había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían llegado a su casa.

-Mira ahora huelo a sudor por tu culpa xD- bromeó ella.

-Si quieres dúchate en mi casa, para compensarte- le sugirió.

-¿Yo? Pero no sé…- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

- No pasa nada mujer, que hay confianza-. Y la convenció.

Xavier se cambió mientras que Bellatrix se metió en la ducha del cuarto de éste. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, metió la ropa del entrenamiento en el armario, y pudo comprobar que el mueble tenia un pequeño agujero en la parte del fondo, y desde el cúal se podía ver perfectamente la habitación contigua.

-El baño…- pensó Xavier, y un gran sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sabía que no debía mirar. Estaría mal, pero ¡era Bellatrix! ¿cómo no iba a mirar?

-Dios, si estás hay, mándame una señal-.

Y en ese momento, Xavier oyó como Bellatrix salía de la ducha.

-Señal recibida- nada más decir esto, se pegó al fondo del armario y comenzó a mirar. Bellatrix estaba enrrollada en una toalla MUY pequeña. Tenía el pelo mojado y se estaba mirando en el espejo. Pasó la mano por encima de su pecho, y Xavier creyó morir en ese preciso instante. Hizo esto mismo con varias partes de su cuerpo, como examinando que todo estuviese en orden, hasta que al final decidió salir. Xavier se había quedado enbobado viéndola y no se dio cuenta de que al salir lo iba pillar infraganti. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue encerrarse en el armario.

-A saber dónde se habrá metido este…- dijo Belatrix refiriéndose a nuestro amigo mientras se vestía.

Él tenía planeado esperar a que ella saliese de la habitación para salir del armario, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía un problemilla. Su ``amigo´´ se había despertado gracias a las imágenes ofrecidas por Bellatrix. ``Justo ahora me tenías que hacer esto no´´ pensó él. Para su suerte el cartero tocó al timbre y ella, viendo que Xavier no contestaba, decidió ir a abrirle. Cuando terminó gritó desde el recibidor.

-¿Xavier estás ahí?-.

-Siii-.

-Tengo que irme, gracias por la ducha, espero que te mejores-.

``Gracias a ti por la ducha…´´-Vale, muchas gracias, chao-.

-Chao- y diciendo esto Bellatrix se fue.

Tras estar media hora dando gracias al cielo por que no lo había pillado, Xavier salió del armario.

-La próxima vez tendré que tener más cuidado…¿Cómo puedo estar pensando ya en la próxima vez?-.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo más tarde de pensar en que iba a hacer con lo que sentía por Bellatrix y lo necesitado que estaba él. Por ahora debía solucionar lo de su ``amigo´´ y descansar, que el disparo de Jordan si que le había acertado bien en la cara.

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Bueno que tal. Si me queréis lanzar tomatazos, serán bien recibidos, pero no deberíais que estamos en crisis y la comida no la regalan.**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la tardanza, es que he tenido que hacer un trabajo para clase y no he tenido tiempo de escribir **** Para ya estoy aquí de nuevo y dispuesta a escribir!**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5. No se molesten en demandarme, no tengo un duro.**_

Los chicos del Inazuma Japón habían decidido hacer una comida y habían invitado a todos los antiguos integrantes del Raimon: Sue, Tori, Tod, Sam, Max… También algunas personas de otros institutos habían ido: Joe King, David Samford, Lily Willow, Joaquine Downtown, Johan Tassma, Hugo Talgesse… y por supuesto, Bellatrix. Por razones universales (y para desgracia de Xavier) a Sue le había tocado sentarse al lado del susodicho. Y para completar la faena, al lado de Sue estaba el pobre Erik.

-¡Ay cariñín te había echado taaaaaaaaanto de menos!-

-Vale, lo que tú digas…- decia Erik suplicando al cielo que la chica lo dejara en paz.

Xavier por su parte lo único que deseaba era que la chica dejará de dar voces. ``No se callará nunca, ojalá tuviese un botón de apagado´´ suplicaba el pelirrojo. La comida transcurrió con normalidad (dentro de lo que significa normal en el Inazuma). Hasta que…

-¿Es tu novia? ¡Vaya!, nuestro ex-alien está enamorado- dijo Sue.

-¿Perdón?- Xavier no sabía a qué se refería.

-No te hagas el tonto, esa chica de pelo azul tan guapa es tu novia verdad, no lo niegues, soy un as en temas de amor muajajajaja-

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡NO!, es mi amiga-

-Claaaaaaaaro, y yo soy un pony rosa. Por favor, si poco más y te hay que traer un babero, pero tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-.

-¡Qué no me gusta!, ¿estás sorda?- intentaba justificarse Xavier, más rojo que un tomate.

-Yo sólo te digo una cosa, si te gusta no te quedes hay con cara de circunstancias y haz algo, averigua si le gustas- contestó la peli azul con una sonrisilla.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta, ¿Por qué no escuchas? Además no es tan fácil saber si le gustas a alguien-.

-Para algo están las mejores amigas-.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó con curiosidad Erik.

-DE NADA- sentenció con nerviosismo el pelirrojo.

-CARIÑÍIIIIIIN te has manchado-.

-Sue estate quieta ya se limpiarme yo solo…- decía Erik intentado quitarse a la peli azul de encima.

-Mejores amigas…- pensaba Xavier. ``Se referirá a que la mejor amiga de Bellatrix sabrá quien le gusta a ella.´´-La mejor amiga de Bellatrix…la mejor amiga de Bellatrix…la mejor amiga de…- y entonces, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza- ¡KIBURN!

En esto Xavier salió corriendo, buscando a por todos lados a Kiburn, la mejor amiga de Bellatrix. En medio de la multitud, pudo distinguir a una alta chica morena, de pelo rosado con dos enormes mechones de pelo rizo a los lados. En cuanto la vió, la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró hasta fuera del comedor, donde nadie podría oírles.

-¿Y a ti que te ha dado? Aún te van a poner una multa por exceso de velocidad- se quejó Kiburn.

-Escúchame, tengo que pregutarte una cosa-.

-Dispara-.

-Bueno… yo me preguntaba si tu no sabrás… así por una casual…-antes de que puediera terminar, Kiburn ya se había dado cuenta de que pretendía el pelirrojo.

-Jajaja veo que por fin te has decidido-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hagamos un trato, yo consigo que de aquí a unos días tu y Bellatrix seáis novio si tu…-.

-Eh alto ahí- interrumpió Xavier- yo no he dicho eso…-.

-¿Me lo vas a negar?-.

-Mmmm… no-.

-Pues buen- prosiguió Kiburn- yo consigo que seáis novios si tú… me consigues una cita con Jordan-.

-Ah vale por eso no hay… ¿¡ESPERA QUÉ?!- Xavier no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír- ¿te gusta Jordan?-.

-Si… bueno no… no sé, ¡pero se ve tan mono!, bueno hay trato o no hay trato-.

-Si claro supongo…-.

-Perfecto, cuando tengas la fecha de la cita me avisas ¿ok? ¡Chao!- diciendo esto, Kiburn se fue.

-Oh dios…- pensaba el pelirojo, sabiendo de antemano que Jordan lo mataría por esto.

**To be continued. REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! He vuelto. Esta vez e tardado menos en actualizar, ya que no tengo nada que hacer ****. Pensamiento en ``…´´**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5. Si me perteneciese, Byron saldría en más capítulos.**_

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaba Jordan.

-Oh vamos no es para tanto…- se intentaba excusar Xavier.

-¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿Me dices que vaya a una cita con Kiburn para que tu tengas una mínima oportunidad con Bellatrix y no es para tanto?- el peliverde estaba fuera de si.

-Por favor, así me compensas el haberme dejado K.O. el otro día con aquel balonazo. Y te compraré todo el helado que quieras-.

-Ni el helado puede pagar esto…- si Jordan no se dejaba sobornar con helado, es que la cosa iba enserio.

-Por favoooooooor-suplicaba el pelirrojo- ¿somos amigos no? Los amigos se ayudan. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que fui a comprarte helado a las cinco de la mañana sólo porque te dio un berrinche?-.

-Eso es diferente… que yo sepa no tuviste que ligar con la dependienta ni nada por el estilo-.

-No, no es diferente. Vamos, te lo suplico- Xavier se puso de rodillas.

-Mmmmmmm… vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale, pero me debes una muy grande por esto-.

-GRACIAS- Xavier se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó- el Sábado en el parque de atracciones a las cinco, y sé bueno-.

-Cállate- decía Jordan con cara enfadada.

El Sábado a las cinco en el parque de atracciones…

Jordan llevaba media hora esperando. Sabía que las chicas solían tardar, pero esto era demasiado. ``Ojalá que me haya plantado´´ pensaba.

-Yuuuhuuu Jordyy- gritaba cierta pelirrosa moviendo la mano a modo de saludo.

``Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que n…´´-Hola Kiburn…- ``Mierda´´.

-Siento la espera, es que una chica como yo necesita tiempo para arreglarse- se disculapaba Kiburn.

-Eso ya puedo comprobarlo…- murmuró Jordan.

-¿Decías?-.

-¡No ,nada! Bueno, mejor vamos yendo-.

-Sii - decía ella mientras se agarraba al brazo del peliverde.

El día trancurrió con normalidad, al final no había sido para tanto. Kiburn, bajo esa piel de adolescente estirada que sólo pensaba en ropa y en chicos, sabía divertirse. ¡Incluso le había invitado a helado! Pero el pobre Jordan no sabía la que se le venía encima.

-¡Tú!, Suelta a mi chica-

-¿Eimg?...- nada más girarse, Jordan notó un puño impactando contra su cara. Cayó al suelo, medio aturdido, preguntándose que había pasado.

-¡Wittz que haces!- gritó Kiburn.

-¿Cómo puedes dejarme por este pelo-helado de menta?-.

-Cállate, ya te dije que lo nuestro había terminado- decía indignada la pelirosa.

-Emm, ¿hola? Sigo en el suelo…- decía Jordan.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué he hecho mal?- preguntaba el peliblanco.

-Eres demasiado bestia, necesito un hombre que me trate como una princesa, in hombre que se comporte cómo un simio neandertal-afirmaba Kiburn.

-¿Y este helado ambulante te trata cómo una princesa?-.

-SI-.

-Esto… sigo aquí sabéis…- decia el peliverde, aún en el suelo.

-CÁLLATE- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Pero Kiburn… ¡yo te quiero!- decía Wittz

-Auuu… ¿lo dices en serio?- decía la pelirrosa.

-Si…-.

-Ven aquí mi monito neandertal-.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que hizo que a Jordan le entraran ganas de vomitar, y luego emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Antes de irse, Kiburn le dijo a Jordan:-Lo siento, lo nuestro es imposible. Dile a Xavier que mañana a las cuatro de la tarde vaya a casa de Bellatrix para completar el trato.

Unas horas después, en casa de Xavier…

Din,don…

-Ya voy…- nada más abrir la puerta, Xavier se encontró de frente a Jordan con cara de mosqueada- vaya por fin has venid…- no pudo terminar, ya que Jordan le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Es lo que he recibido hoy- contestó Jordan serio.

-¿Pero que dices?-.

Jordan le explicó lo sucedido a Xavier. Le contó cómo había sobrevivido a la cita hasta que llegó el otro y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Después le dijo el recado de Kiburn.

-Me preguntó para que querrá que vayas mañana a casa de Bellatrix…- preguntó el peliverde.

-A saber-.

-¿Irás?-.

-Claro- el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa –no te he hecho pasar todo esto para nada.

-Te odio-.

-Yo también te quiero-.

**Continuará… REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy aquí de nuevo y dispuesta a contiuar **** No more words…**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. No me demanden, perderían el tiempo.**_

Las diez. Las once. Las doce. La una. Las dos. Las tres. El tiempo pasaba y la hora se acercaba. Kiburn le había mandado ir a casa de Bellatrix a las cuatro. Pero una pregunta no paraba de resonar en su cabeza. ¿Para qué?

En casa de Bellatrix…

-¿Qué?- la peliazul no se creía lo que sus oídos oían (valga la redundancia)

-Ni que no fuera obvio…- contestó Kiburn

-Haber recapitulemos, ayer fuiste a una cita con Jordan porque tú hiciste un trato con Xavier porque él quería ayuda por le gusto ¿me equivocó?-.

-Te olvidas de lo más importante, ¡he vuelto con Wittz!- contestaba la pelirrosa eufórica.

-Si ya, claro… pero, volviendo a lo mío, no puedo creer que le guste a Xavier-.

-¿Porqué? Es obvio que le gustas. Esas miradas, la manera de hablar, las expresiones, la cara de cachorrito que te ponía el día del enfrentamiento Raimon-Génesis cuándo te suplicaba que no desactivaras el limitador…-

-Eso último lo hizo por el bien del equipo-.

-Por tu bien- replicó Kiburn.

-Touché- contestó la peliazul.

-Bueno ahora eso da igual, tienes que arreglarte- .

-¿Arreglarme?-.

-¡Claro, a las cuatro viene Xavier!- gritó la pelirrosa.

-¿QUÉ?- a Bellatrix le iba dar un infarto.

-Era mi parte del trato, venga ve a cambiarte-.

-Yo alucino contigo- dijo la peliazul antes de empezar a buscar ropa en el armario.

-No te quejes, que te he encontrado novio, ¡y bien guapo!-.

Din, don…

-Oh oh- Kiburn se asomó a la ventana- ¡es él!

-¡Distráelo que aún no estoy lista!- le suplicó Bellatrix.

-Muy bien, ah y por cierto tú como si no te hubiera contado nada de lo de Xavier-.

Kiburn salió disparada hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Xavier-.

-Hola Kiburn-.

-Pasa, pasa- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Lo llevó hasta el salón donde le dejo sentarse (más bien le obligó a sentarse) y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Que…-contestó Kiburn haciéndose la loca.

-Tú me mandaste venir aquí, así que tú dirás-.

-Tú princesa está arriba poniéndose sus galas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que se está cambiando- contestó la pelirrosa – hombres…-.

-Ahhh… no se lo habrás dicho…- preguntó Xavier.

-¿Yo? Para nada- mintió ella –Escucha ella no sabe nada, ella piensa que vais a quedar en plan amigos- volvió a mentir.

-Y no sospecha nada-.

-Qué va. Tú llévala por ahí y cuando sea el momento oportuno, ¡zas! te declaras-.

-¿Qué, así por las buenas? Échame una mano, Jordan recibió un puñetazo, es lo mínimo- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, está bien, tú llévala por ahí, yo me encargo del resto-.

-¿Y cómo…- no pudo terminar.

-Ya estoy- Bellatrix bajó las escaleras y llegó junto ellos - ¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo- contestó Xavier levantándose.

Kiburn se fue a dios sabe dónde y ellos dos se fueron al parque de atracciones de ciudad Inazuma. Bellatrix había seguido el consejo que siempre le daba Kiburn y se comportó como ``la típica adolescente super-fresa con aires de princesa que por algún extraño motivo les gusta a todos´´, pero Xavier estaba distante, muy distante. Ambos iban caminando por el parque cuando Bellatrix se paró y…

-Xavier- dijo ella.

Él siguió andando.

-Xavier te estoy hablando-.

Él continuó andando.

-¡Xavier mírame!-

Ya a varios metros de ella, el susodicho se paró y se giró hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Así estás mucho más guapa!- dijo él.

-¿Qué?- Bellatrix no entendía nada.

- Esa actitud de mega princesa fresa no te pega nada, así estás mucho más natural- contestó Xavier aún sonriendo.

Tras esta escena, siguieron con su ``cita´´ en el parque, pero esta vez, de una manera menos hostil y más cariñosa por parte de Xavier y menos diva y más chica normal por parte de Bellatrix. De pronto, Xavier recibió un mensaje de Kiburn.

``_Torre Inazuma ahora.´´_

Xavier siguió las indicaciones de Kiburn y llevó a Bellatrix a la torre Inazuma.

-Vaya tiene unas vistas preciosas-.

-Ya… a Mark le encanta este sitio- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Es muy romántico-.

Y entonces Xavier lo comprendió todo. Kiburn le obligó a ir a la torre Inazuma en pleno solpor para ver si así él en pleno ataque de romanticismo se declaraba y así ella no tendría que mover un dedo en ayudarle. ``Pues vaya cara…´´ pensó él.

-Xavier… Kiburn me lo contó todo…-.

Esas palabras cayeron como un caldero de agua fría sobre Xavier.

-Yo…-.

-Déjame terminar- interrumpió ella –yo tenía la esperanza de que si os seguía el rollo a ti y a Kiburn te declararías o algo y así mis sentimientos hacia ti por fin tendrían algún sentido, pero veo que fue demasiado pedir, la verdad es qu…- antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, Xavier la abrazó y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Espero que esto sirva como declaración de amor…- contestó él rascándose la cabeza estilo anime.

-A mi me vale- dijo ella y acto seguido le besó.

**El próximo será el último capi **** Reviews!**


End file.
